Hermione's Family Reunion
by vitkorandhermionekrum
Summary: Hermione Granger is married and has a baby only a few months old. Rating subject to change
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's Family Reunion

Lucy and Callie Granger were waiting for their cousin Hermione to get the Aquarius hotel in London; which was coincidently owned by Draco Malfoy.

"So Callie did you hear that our dear know-it-all of a cousin was the one who was able to book the rooms for us; even after they to my father that they were booked?"

"Yeah I did how was she able to do it I mean you would have to be real close to the owners or manger right?

"Well from what I heard I guess she knows the owners and his son real well I guess the son and her went to school together when she was going to that really private school."

"Huh who would have thought that Miss. Bookworm would have so many connections?"

"Yeah would have thought."

Hermione pulls up in a Ferrari 360 Spider F1 and parks in a reserved spot. She walks in to Aquarius' lobby wearing a dark blue mini dress paired with a pair of Jimmy Choo heel was. Her hair was down in elegant waves that went past her shoulders. When her family sees her they can't believe that this is the same know it all bookworm that they all knew.

"Hello Aunt Beth and Aunt Kate. Uncle Mike and Eric how are you?"

Hermione walks up to the front to get the room keys. Hermione smirks when she see Hannah Abbott sitting there at the cheek in.

"Hey Hannah. How are you?"

"Hey Mya I am good. Okay so Draco gave you seven room for your family and of course your private penthouse for you."

"Thank you Hannah Oh how's Neville I was talking to Minerva last week she said she was looking for her deputy headmaster or headmistress I know she was thinking about naming Neville it has she said yet?"

"Yeah he was named the Deputy Headmaster"

"That's wonderful we'll have to get the Whole DA together and celebrate."

"Yeah definitely. Call me and we set it up and get everyone together. Bye"

"Bye Hannah."

Hermione walks over to her family and starts to hand out the key cards

"Okay so each parent has their own room and the girls & boy break up into four groups of five."

Hermione walks back over to the desk.

"Hannah I just wanted to tell you Oliver and baby spencer will be here in like an hour so just give them the key card and send them up and don't say anything to my family only my parents know I'm married."

"okay."

Hermione walks over to the elevator and goes up to her room to change and get ready for the pool party.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey you guys look why is Hermione all covered up?"asked Lucy

"It's probably because she has a flabby stomach from high school duh."said Callie

"oh shut up Callie she's probably still self conscious about her body she always was remember."says Emma Granger

"come on let's go make her uncomfortable." Jenna says

So Jenna, Lucy Ali, Emma, Callie, Hanna, Mona, Aria, Maya, and Naomi all walk over to Hermione to bug her and try to cause her to be uncomfortable.

"So Hermione why so covered up we are at the pool?"asks Aria

"oh this old thing was just for walking down here I was just about to take it off and lay out in the sun. Do you girls want to join me?"

With that being said Hermione peels off her shirt and shorts to reveal a strapless blue Victoria Secret bikini top and bottoms and flat stomach. The girls just stared in awe as the realize that their bushy hair nerdy bookworm of a cousin was no more and wondered how she became such beautiful successful women. It was almost like magic. (if only they knew.)

After the Pool Party Hermione goes back up to her private room to see if her husband and son are there yet. When she opens the door and sees the diaper bag she smiles and closes the door quickly and runs to the kitchen and launches herself at her husband.

"oh god I am so happy to see both of you.i missed you both today."

" We missed you today too. How was the pool party?"

" Interesting in the sense that my cousins are still the same as always. Hi baby boy were you good for your daddy today?"

" Say Of course I was I always am momma."

Hermione laughs and kisses her both her boys before taking Spencer to the room to put him down for a nap. Once he is down for his nap Hermione goes back to the kitchen to talk to her husband for a little bit before they need to get ready for the dinner.

At 6:45 Hermione, Oliver, and baby Spencer were all ready to go down to the hotel's banquet room for the family dinner that is sure to be interesting. When the reach the ballroom they walk over the Hermione's Parents and talk to them while they wait for dinner to start. After a few minutes they are interrupted by one of Hermione's Uncles.

"Who are you and why are you here this is a family event for the Granger family only. And Hermione you should be ashamed of yourself having a baby out of wedlock."

" I am Oliver Wood I am Hermione husband the baby that you are referring to is our son."

" I don't believe that for one second because I would have been at the wedding if she was married."

"I did get married and this is my husband and no you would have not been invited to my wedding along with anyone in this family besides my parents since you have all made jokes or teased me my whole life so why would I invite people who do not love or care about me to my wedding?"

"Because we are your family and that what you are suppose to do."

"to bad and I did have family there my mum and dad along with all my close friends and their families since they have treated be better than any of you have."


End file.
